The invention relates to an operating mechanism for an engine brake valve of an internal combustion engine wherein the operating mechanism is disposed on the engine cylinder head and adapted to control the operation of the brake valves and of the fuel injection system.
An operating mechanism for an engine brake valve is known for example, from DE 43 01 835 C1. This patent discloses an internal combustion engine with an operating mechanism disposed in the cylinder head by which an engine brake valve which is spatially distinct from the engine exhaust valve is operable in order to provide, in the area of the top dead center, for decompression of the air compressed during the compression stroke. The operating mechanism comprises a hydraulic cylinder with a hydraulic piston including actuating means connected to an injection pump. The injector has an injector support and an intermediate injection line is provided with a flow control device such that flow communication from the injection pump to the injector can be interrupted and re-established and the engine brake valve can be operated accordingly.
For further general background information, reference is made to patent publication DE 39 04 497 C1 and the publication "Die Motorbremse von Nutzfahrzeugen--Grenzen und M oglichkeiten zur Weiterentwicklung" ATZ, 1988 No. 12, pages 671-675. (The Engine Brake of Commercial Vehicles--Limits and Possibilities for Further Development).
It is the object of the present invention to provide an operating mechanism for an engine brake valve which can be utilized in a highly variable manner and which provides for high operational reliability.